Kingdom Hearts Remix
by Tifa's hardcore fan
Summary: A new verson of the first Kingdom Hearts with a twist. A remix of my previous story. Trust me this one is much better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yeah for me finally getting the time to revivse this story and write it over again!! Because...the first try...sucked. I mean...Riku, Kairi, Sora...and then someone named Tiffany. Eh...no...doesn't go together, but I think the name Amelia fits more...right? And she had brown hair!!!!! Pfft..not blonde...not that being blonde is a bad thing. And I'm trying my best to put a bit of humor in the story as well.

**Disclaimer: **Alrighty!!!!!!!!! I don't own anyone in this except Amelia!!!!! Though if I did own them. Sora would be in my closet waiting for his turn and Riku on my bed tied up face forward. Kairi would be somewhere...in...a ditch...dead. And Sephiroth and Ansem would rule the world!!!!!!

The sun had just went down and only two people on the island remained...well three if you counted the girl's brother who was waiting for his sister to hurry up and get in the boat, so the two of them could go. The boy with the spikey brown hair sighed and leaned back against the tree house. His deep blue eyes looking back to where the silver and brunette teenagers, which was on the island that Riku loved to call his own. After a few more seconds, Sora decided he had enough of hearing their loud giggling and started to walk towards the island where the two were at.

"Stop...stop..please stop Riku" shouted the girl with laughter, trying to get the silver haired boy off of her. Riku smiled down at her, before slowly getting off of her and setting hisself down on the ground watching the stars light up the night sky. The girl turned and did the same thing he was doing as well.

"Riku...what are you thinking about?"

Their was silence for awhile, making the girl think that he didn't hear her. She stood up and opened her mouth to repeat the questions when he finally answered with a "Huh? What did you say", making the girl sweat drop and fall down on her face. She quickly got up and sighed.

"I said...what are you thinking about? I mean..you were pretty quiet...and I was just wondering.."

"Oh" said Riku. He stood up and leaned against the paopu(sp?) fruit tree and smirked, before closing his green eyes to the world. "I was thinking of our journey tomorrow..and how we're finally going to get off this island and find someplace new. You know...to try and find where you and Kairi come from. And then..we come back here and brag to Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka about our exciting summer vacation, while they tell us about their boring duels in which Wakka gets hit with Tidus's stick...which he calls a sword, Tidus getting chocked by Sel's jumprope and her self getting a major headache because she got hit with Wakka's ball to many times...and... I mean the... blue not..the um..other one".

He said the last part slowly, as if trying to see if what he said was the right thing to say. The girl just stared a him, before slowly shaking her head at him and standing up beside him by the tree. She wrapped her arms around Riku's waiste and sighed "I'm surprised Sora isn't up here by now. He's usually up here telling us to hurry up and go about two-" she was quickly cut off by the sound of her name being yelled.

"AMELIA!!!! HURRY UP!!!!!!!!"

Amelia sighed and let go of Riku, to hold her head, already knowing the headache was coming. Sora quickly went over the bridge and to the two of them. "Whats taking you two so long? I'm ready to go already. Besides we have to get up early to get on the raft and finally go"

Riku smirked and walked up to Sora and wrapped his arm around his best friend as he lead him to across the bridge once more. "Sora...my buddy...now come on, you know I wouldn't do anything to harm Amelia...but of course you know I might harm you". With that said Riku quickly pushed Sora over the bridge. Luckly for Sora, he landed in the salt water instead of the sandy beached. Of course it didn't matter which one, he had landed on since, he already landed on both of the choices pretty often.

Sora's head popped out of the water, just in time to see the silver headed boy make a great big splash right beside him, causing Sora to smirk. Riku's head came into view and his gaze quickly looked up to the island to see Amelia standing there waving down at them. "I think its time to go now" she said before slowly taking her time walking down towards the boats, while Riku and Sora waited patiently until Sora 'accidently' dunked Riku's head in the ocean, causing them to have a contest while waiting for the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Woot! Second Chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Alrighty!!!!!!!!! I don't own anyone in this except Amelia!!!!! Though if I did own them. Sora would be in my closet waiting for his turn and Riku on my bed tied up face forward. Kairi would be somewhere...in...a ditch...dead. And Sephiroth and Ansem would rule the world!!!!!!

Sora sighed looking up at his ceiling in his room. He even if he had just taken a shower, his body and hair still had the scent of salt water on it. Sighing, once more Sora quickly ran his hand through his messy, also slightly wet spikey hair. He closed his eyes and slowly start to doze off, the last thing he remembered seeing was a picture of him and Kairi together smiling for the camera on his stand, when he turned over.

And then the next thing Sora knew, was his mother shouting something about it was time for dinner, waking the boy out of his dreams about a sweater trying to choke the living daylights out of him. He looked out his window, noticing that it was raining pretty hard outside, and that when lightening struck it lit up the whole sky. He knew exactly what he had to do. He quickly got of bed and to his sister's room to see that she was gone and her window open letting the rain in.. He looked at the empty bed...well empty wet back and quickly smirked, shaking his head slowly.

And he wondered how they weren't releated, when they thought the same. He quickly left out that way as well, ignoring his mother downstairs now yelling for himself and Amelia. Sora reached the island in record time...well record time for a boy rowing in a small boat during the middle of a storm. He parked( A/N: Ha! Parked . ) the boat and looked at his friend's three boats beside him, before making his way to the house so he could reach the island where he figured the others would be.

As he reached the tree house, and brought his hand on the door and was starting to turn it..he looked down to see his shadow, which surprised him, making Sora fall flat on his bum in surprise. Seeing his shadow when it was pure dark outside, scared the living daylights out of him..and also because when he was young he used to be scared of his shadow.

And he knew he was right all those years ago, when the shadow started to move towards him, making Sora quickly get to his feet and run away, but just to run into more shadows. Seeing as he couldn't escape, he stopped running waiting for the shadows to get him. A hand quickly grabbed Sora's hand and quickly pulled him to his feet and began to run back to the house, so they could reach the island.

"It seemed like you needed a hand" said the voice.

Sora smiled and nodded "I did." With Amelia by his side, he knew he wouldn't be afraid of those shadows again. Everywhere they went the shadows were there waiting for them...except inside the house that ked them to the cove, which surprised the two brunettes, so they rested there for awhile.

"Well...I guess you were right when you said you were afraid of your shadow and that it was trying to kill you". That was what broke the silence between the two as they tried to catch their breath from running away. Sora didn't say anything except just walk out the house and quickly running towards the island where Riku usually by. Amelia quickly followed after him, slightly confused, though she became happy as she saw that Sora had found Riku. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you?!?!?!".

"The door..has opened" was his only reply.

Sora and Amelia looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. Both of them thinking different...yet similar things. Sora: Damn...I always knew Riku thought doors were the greated thing ever invented. Lia: Damn...I always knew he liked doors more then me. Of course, the person writing this story just has a thing for doors, so she just wanted to put that in there.

Sora frowned and looked at his best friend confused. "What are you talking about, Riku?".

Riku quickly grabbed Sora's shoulders and pulled him closer to him. "We can now go to outside worlds. All we have to do is go in the darkness. I'm not afraid of it...what about you two?".

"What about Kairi?" said Amelia softly, still not understanding why he was acting like this. Riku looked slightly annoyed at the question but answered it anyway. "She's coming with us". He then held out both of his hands were her and Sora to taken, but before either of them could decided what to do...he quickly disappeared, making Amelia and Sora even more confused then before. "Sora...what just happened?".

Sora simply shrugged, before as well quickly disappeared. Amelia blinked once. Twice. Three Times. She then screamed in panic, trying to figure out what to do now, when she as well disappeared into thin air.


End file.
